This work is concerned with some of the myogenic mechanisms which coordinate intestinal motility. Of primary interest are the intestinal slow waves, which periodically increase and decrease the excitability of intestinal muscle, and the junctional resistance between muscle cells by which adjacent cells are electrically coupled to one another. During the current year we plan to study the changes in membrane conductance associated with the generation of intestinal slow waves, and to determine whether or not circular muscle serves as a low resistance pathway for longitudinal muscle, thereby aiding in synchronizing slow wave activity circumferentially.